


$1oo Dollars

by SeaWeedHead14



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWeedHead14/pseuds/SeaWeedHead14
Summary: Sehun overhears something and is not sure what to make of it.





	$1oo Dollars

**Author's Note:**

> I was having some Chanhun feels today and I kind of wanted to write something for them so I looked up some random prompts on Tumblr, and here we are. This is my first time writing anything for the EXO fandom so I'm kind of nervous, but I don't think I butchered anything too bad, so I hope you all enjoy ~
> 
> Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP being asked if they would kiss Person B for $100.00. They respond, “I would pay $100.00 to kiss Person B.” Bonus points if Person B overhears this.

Sehun was on his way to the kitchen for a midnight snack when he noticed the little party going on in the living room.

At first he thought it was troublesome to have to go and get his own food, usually Suho would indulge him and fix something up and bring it back to their room for him, but Suho was letting himself unwind for once and Sehun couldn’t fault him for that. Plus he found the drunken pow-wow slightly humorous. 

It seemed Chanyeol and Baekhyun were already pretty trashed, while Suho, Chen and Xiumin looked to have a bit more coherency to them.

He smirked to himself while he was heating up the butter for his ramen ttang listening to his plastered friends in the other room.

“So,” Baekhyun began and Sehun heard a few empty beer cans scrape the floor as he could imagine the singer squirming about.

“Would you kiss Sehun for $100?”

Sehun paused his movements in the kitchen and noticed the silence that fell upon the living room. He couldn’t see who Baekhyun had directed the question to, but his heart stilled waiting to hear the response.

He initially thought the question sort of random, but on second thought, there may be some sense to it. 

It actually wasn’t uncommon for him to be flirty with many of the members on a daily basis, so the question could almost be directed towards any of them really.

“Dude,” the deep voice rumbled through its own drunken state, “I’d fuckin _pay_ $100 to kiss Sehun.”

Sehun felt his face instantly heat up and his heart beat rapidly in his ears.

“Make that $1,000, NO $10,000! Yo I would _pay_ a _million_ dollars just to kiss Sehun!”

Chanyeol continued to ramble on while a loud chorus of howls erupted around him.

Sehun quickly turned off the burner and grabbed his plate, hoping to make it back upstairs unnoticed.

It was Suho who spotted him trying to scurry past the group, but when his eyes locked with Sehun’s he simply looked away and increased his urgency to get to the stairs.

Going up two at a time, he had to admit he was a bit overwhelmed. Who would have thought venturing out for a simple snack would have resulted in finding out your best friend may or may not have a crush on you. 

He didn’t know what to make of Chanyeol’s drunken confession, if one could even call it that.

It was with these thoughts that he returned to his room and his laptop, hitting play on his movie and munching on his ramen ttang, still contemplating what he had just overheard.

Maybe he’d confront Chanyeol about it in the morning when he was sober.

...maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this, but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and please tell me what you think ^^


End file.
